The Ultimate Sacrifice
by Charmistic
Summary: The Stone Of Gellar- a stone genie. Used to grant any wishes, was put away for being abused. Master Makarov wants it. Some one in the Fairy Tail guild is the key to the stone, they will be the Ultimate Sacrifice. (eventual NaLu) R
1. The Stone

**just a thought I had, wanted to write it. R&R please!**

* * *

It was a normal; typical day at Fairy Tail. The most famous guild that held all types of magic users. Young and old, the perv ones and the clean ones, the drunkards and the sobers, the nicer ones the mean ones, the stupid ones the funny ones, and then there were exceeds- flying cats for dragon slayers. Natsu had one, so did Wendy. Let's not talk about Gajeel though; he bites, literally.

"Mira!~" Lucy sang as she grabbed a mission off the board, skipping over to the barmaid, she handed the paper over, "I'll take this one."

Meet Mira-Jane. But we call her Mira for short. She has long white hair; and a little pony on top of head holding her bangs, she is very beautiful with pretty blue eyes – never held any grudge towards anyone. Just don't get her mad, you don't want to meet the Satan's Soul side of her. Did anyone feel that chill? I did.

The barmaid examined the mission carefully. Reading every little bit of it. She'd never let anyone take on a too hard of a request. That's what everyone liked about her. Mira is a mother to everyone in the guild, so charming. Yet so harmful when she has to be. Don't hurt her nakama or you're a goner.

**Hello mages of all kind. We need your help!**

**There has been bandits ruining our hometown.**

**Your role: Get rid of them!**

**Reward: 150,000**

**Location: Hargeon Town**

The barmaid sighed in relief, nothing Lucy; the Celestial Wizard could not handle. She reached underneath to get the Request Book. She uses this to get knowledge; who went on a mission and when they should be getting back, or what date they took it, just assurance. Another trait everyone loves.

After writing the information needed, she gently closes the book, smiling. Handing the request back to her. "Don't get lost honey, be back soon!"

Lucy grins, "I promise! See you." She says as she starts heading for the door, but gets stopped by a red head woman. This girl is Ezra Scarlet- Titania, "Queen of Fairies." Erza uses Requip Magic. A very powerful S-Class mage. She is very strict, pointing out the bad behaviors of her fellow guildmates. They apologize or they would feel the wrath.

Lucy jumps back a little, "Hi Erza."

Erza merely lifts an eyebrow, her voice very powerful, "where are you going, Lucy?"

The Celestial Wizard responds, "to do a solo mission!"

Titania nods. "I see you're getting stronger. I like that." She says approvingly.

Lucy smiles, at least someone notices it. Thank you.

Opening the guild doors, she waves back to her fellow nakama. Knowing that she would be back soon to report her good news, and to give that landlady her money! Woohoo! Lucy was pumped.

She hadn't seen Natsu or Gray in a few days. Where were they? Oh well, they can handle themselves.

While walking on Strawberry Lane, on the river ledge balancing she concentrated. Until a loud cry pierced the air she snapped her head towards the sound, realizing that it was Happy.

The Exceed rammed his soft body into her chest. Almost successfully making her fall in, but she remained steady. She's been practicing that for awhile now.

Lucy eyed the cat, her arms wrapped around his small head, "where's Natsu, Happy?"

He doesn't look up but continues crying, Lucy sighed. I guess this mission had to wait. Sitting down she had the cat in her lap, shifting him so she could see his face. "Happy?"

She waited for him to answer her, after he had settled down his paws tugging on her shirt frantically, "t..t- they took him! And Gray!"

Lucy's eyes widened in alert. "We have to go tell the guild!"

Happy shakes his head lightly, "no. We can't. We have to go get them ourselves!"

Why she thought. How could take down both of them? They were nearly unstoppable. "Where are they?"

**~Meanwhile At The Guild~**

Master Makarov paced inside his office, his head bowed eyes set, deep in thought. It was obvious to him that something was strange- out of the ordinary. But he couldn't tell what, it had been eating at him for awhile now. Natsu and Gray should be back by now. It was just a small task that the Master sent them on. Get the stone, get out. Unless... oh no. Makarov's eyes close, so they did betray them.

"Well done, Balthzar, well done."

No one betrays Fairy Tail. They had the balls to. They will pay severely and dearly.

The Master goes to stand on top of the stairs observing the guild before yelling, "listen up brats!"

The level of noise doesn't falter. His eyebrow twitches slightly, "LISTEN!" He yells once again shaking the whole guild, conversations freeze and so do mouths.

"I need Team Natsu in my office, _immediately." _He hisses through clenched teeth. Wendy, Carla, Erza, all exchange quizzical glances before heading up the stairs into his headquarters. Guild mates had question marks above their heads, before brushing it off and returning to their original state.

Wendy closes the door behind them silently. All of them wondering the same thing. What was going on.

Master's mouth drops, "where's Lucy?"

Erza answers, "she just left to go on a mission, sir."

He sighs heavily. "Scarlet, we've been fooled."

She crosses her arms, armor clinking; putting her index finger to her chin and thumb underneath, looking lost in thought. Taking a guess, "Balthzar?"

Wendy flinches at the name. It sounded evil. Had she heard of that name before?

They had all the right to be suspicious of him. He had always held something again Fairy Tail.

Whether it was they we're too strong, or they had too many members. He eventually tried to frame the guild- why had they befriended him?

As If Master was all reading their minds, "Balthzar gave us his word. He swore, what a lying piece of scumbag!" He slams his palms on the desk, scaring Wendy and Carla at the sudden loud rattle.

"You three must help them. Find Lucy and take her too. I sent Natsu and Gray to get the Stone of Gellar, it's used for all sorts of things, almost like a genie. If they get that... who knows what could happen. Go to Hargeon Town. That's the last place I heard from them."

They nod sharply and head out, "we won't let you down, Master."

Hopefully they didn't. But If they couldn't find Lucy then it would all turn crap fast. She was the ultimate key to the stone. No one knew this but Master.

Master's eyes glint evilly, but he tries to control it. Lucy will be the ultimate sacrifice.


	2. The Journey

**okay, by the end of this one you'll probably be thinking some negative things about Fairy Tails' headmaster. **

**but I pinky swear, he's not what he seems to be.. :o this chappie is kinda filler. Natsu and Gray are soon to come **

**disclaimer: not mine. Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima. **

* * *

Lucy and Happy had been walking forever. Since the cat's magic had run out a long time ago.

The Celestial Wizard groans hunching over in exhaustion, before suddenly snapping her head up with eyes wide; she had a plan.

She abruptly stops, making Happy stop too with a eyebrow raised. "What it is? Do you see fish?"

"No, I just had a very smart plan." The Mage says smirking, grabbing her keys she chants, "open, the Gate of the Clock, Horologium!"

A large brown clock form from the light specks, this spirit has long black arms, a glass case, a roman numeral clock in the middle; with slant eyes and a tiny mouth.

"Hello Master." Says the Clock.

Lucy cheers gleefully before hopping into his glass door and closing it, she sticks her tongue out at Happy who scowls. "Geez Lucy, you're so lazy- we haven't been walking _that_ long."

The mage glares, she opens her mouth to talk but no sounds comes out. The Clocks says, "'you weigh like 2 pounds of course you can keep going, look at all the heat I'm packing', she quips with gratitude."

The cat summons his wings. "You're blaming your incapability to walk on your boobs." He says putting a little paw to his lips giggling a 'wow' before flying away from the shocked Lucy.

"'Come back here you stupid neko!' "she yells loudly,"'go follow him!'

When had Happy gotten so smart? Oh, he's been hanging out with Carla. Of course!

"Yes Master." And with that he strolls forward, trying to catch slight of Happy.

* * *

**~Meanwhile, Erza, Wendy, and Carla.~**

The trio was walking on the sidewalk towards the train station. Erza with her humungous luggage following suit. No words were spoken, each were thinking, worried.

They stop at the train door, the Requip Mage speaks, "to Hargeon. How much is that?"

The ticket manager has brown shaggy hair with glasses and a black hat on with a name tag, Jin.

He eyes them carefully, noting the Fairy Tail guild marks. Jin smiles.

"Free. You mages do so much for us common folk."

Erza cocks her head, her face stern; "we're only doing our job. Please, let us pay."

Jin shakes his head, "no thank you, next person please!"

Wendy pulls on Erza's hand to make her move forward, "I want to, too. But he's just thanking us, let's go."

Titania nods. "Yes, you are right."

Carla nods too; agreeing. The mages and exceeds sit on the train waiting for it to depart. It will take 6 hours to get there. The aura of the trio depressed, eyes cast downwards, thinking.

Wendy notices this and speaks up, "come on you guys. Let's teach them not to ever mess to our guild."

A song comes on making them turn, looking at the speaker.

_It's the moment of truth and to moment to lie._

_And the moment to live, and the moment to die._

_The moment to fight,_

_The moment to fight,_

_To fight,_

_To fight,_

_TO FIGHT!_

The male singer yells the last part, sending goosebumps through all of them. They look at each other not knowing what they were up against. But they join hands knowing that they were there for there friends.

Erza smirks, "we are Fairy Tail after all-"

Wendy adds, "and when have we ever lost a fight?"

The exceed seems so uncertain, but she didn't want them to see that, "there's no need to worry, we are not afraid of anything anybody throws at us."

Carla gives a tiny smile and turns her head towards the window, frowning. She saw what was going to happen. She could see the future after all. All they had to do is get the key- _first. _

The exceed has a soft side, that no knew about; because she always had her stone cold profile turned on.

She grits her teeth. Makarov also has a _dark_ side, that no one knows about.


	3. The Fighter

**I made Lucy so awesome in this chappie. I really think she's so underrated. :) **

**Enjoy! Lovelies.**

* * *

Wendy, Carla, and Erza were on the way to Hargeon Town, the last time Master had heard from both Natsu and Gray. While in the meantime, Lucy and Happy were already there.

The Celestial Wizard and the exceed both stop at a small ransacked building; there was graffiti on the building, and busted windows.

"So this is the place?" Lucy asks, raising a eyebrow, hands on her hips. It wasn't her taste to say the least.

"Yeah. I saw them take them here before I cowardly flew away." Happy replies sadly.

Lucy notices this, and pats his head, "it's okay. You did the right thing. We'll get them back. Let's go."

"I'll fly us to the roof we don't want to be seen."

She nods. They both flew to the roof, Happy gently sets her down before extracting his wings. There were many cracks in the roof signaling them to be very careful. Then there were voices heard beneath them, Lucy points to them and Happy nods. You could see a very tall man who was really buff, with choppy brown hair who had a scar on his face.

Then to the left of him was a girl who had her feet propped up on the table sitting in a rink old chair, sighing. She had green hair that slightly curled at the ends and bangs that she had pulled back with a bobby pin, and striking cold blue eyes.

The other man could not be seen. He was standing in the shadows, almost like he saw someone watching him, not wanting to be seen. But you could see a dark tattered cape around his shoulders, and his highlighted dark maroon hair; that was it. Happy realizing who the people were gasped. These were the people who knocked out the dragon slayer, and the ice user.

"-and the little cat got away, he's probably telling his stupid guild what happened to the fools." The woman said nonchalant, picking at her fingernails.

The man who had the cape on sighed heavily, "you let him get away?! Balthzar is _not_ going to be very happy. You idiots." He seethed, his teeth clenched.

The buff man tried to settle down him, "Gret, please. We have the two mages in the back, knocked out, and chained up, and to add up to that, _we_ have the stone."

'Stone?' Lucy thought, her eyebrows furrowed.

The green haired girl said harshly, "yeah so get off our backs, we did our job. So pay us." She said standing up and with lighting fast movements sent a punch towards the man named Gret.

He was completely shocked, he made a small sound of surprisement. Gret held his face, glaring at the woman. "I'll be sure to report this back to Balthzar, Kirara.

The green haired woman, named Kirara only scoffed. "What's he gonna do? We have the stone, not you. He's pretty much worthless and useless." She said with a smirk only a demon could have.

Gret said hoarsely, "please, Trint, get your women before she ends up killing me."

The said man grabbed her arms and she did not resist, he pulled her back making her stand shoulder to shoulder to him holding her hand. Kiara smiled and kissed Trint. "Let's get outta here, babe."

The wicked green haired mage turned and glared murderously at Gret. "Deals off. We get the stone. Good bye." And with that they walked off. You could hear the door slam and the hinges creak successfully making the door fall off. Lucy cringed. That woman scared her, and she's really fast too.

Happy poked her shoulder and pointed at Gret. He wasn't even moving. You couldn't see his face, he shakily raised his right hand and slammed it hard against the wall, making it crumble into pieces. He then started walking hastily towards a door that had labeled on it, 'storage.'

**~Gret's POV~**

I thrusted the door open making it bang against the wall. I see a guy with pink hair and a scarf, his face is badly bruised and he's almost gotten free from the chains that had his right arm and left arm hooked on the wall, his head hung low. I could see his nose twitch and he slowly lifts meets my gaze. His eyes look like they want to kill me; and I will admit I'm scared of this guy. Dragon Slayers are said to have the the presence of a Dragon with them. Meaning, very powerful. To the right of him I see a guy shirtless, with a blue Fairy Tail marking on his chest. So he's the ice make user. They're identical in many ways. Except completely different at the same time.

"I will _kill _you." The pink haired one snarls. How quite funny it is when the person who has the disadvantage is making regretful remarks. I laugh. Even though I don't have the stone, I have them.

Suddenly, I hear a loud boom come behind me, I snap my neck towards the sound. What?

Out comes a man with a black suit on, orange spiky hair. He repositions his glasses, I will admit he looked cool. Then his hands glow with a tangerine color. "So I hear Master's friends need saving?"

He advances towards me. Looking me up and down, I smirk. This is will be fun.

"Yes? Alright, _move._" I stand my ground. My hands ignite with a dark purplish color.

-Attack Mode Activated-

I send a punch to his gut, but he dodges it easily. Countering it with a bone splintering blow to my face.

I stagger back a bit, damn. I'm so tired of getting hit in the fucking face today.

With anger, I return his punch but I feel something wrap my wrist pulling my down. I turn my head to see a blonde head holding a whip that glows with blue static. Her face set and concentrated. I grab the whip; but it stings a lot, pulling it back, like tug of war. The girl grunts and says, "you will _never _touch my friends ever again, so get off!" And with that she kicks me in my face and I'm unable to block it. Groaning I fall to the ground and let the darkness consume me, with a last thought in my head.

_Is that the key?_


	4. The Murder

**Hullo! I had a very fun time writing this one,**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

As soon as the bad guy fell to the ground, unconscious. Lucy immediately released the breath she didn't realize she was holding, and sighed.

Happy flew in and went over to his best friend, Natsu; poking him with his little soft paws crying. When Lucy saw the dragon slayer smile she did too, retracting her whip she walked over to Gray and began trying to get the chains off. Loki was behind her tying up Gret with ropes.

"Thanks... Lucy." Said Gray. He sounded very tired and could pass out at anytime. She got the chains off him, they weren't very stable after all the struggle he did.

The blonde haired wizard nodded, and looked toward Natsu, examining him. His face was completely beaten up, bloody and swollen. His clothes tattered and some pieces were missing. When Happy got the chains off him he fell to his knees his left hand was the only thing keeping him from not face planting the concrete floor. Why is Natsu about to drop dead? Gray looks like he's fine. Maybe a bit out of breathe but that's it.

Lucy went over to the him and helped him up supporting most of him. The ice user said as if he read Lucy's mind, "they got to me first, knocked me out before I could do anything. I was completely taken off guard." He punched the wall. Taking his anger out on that. After the third time, Lucy yelled at him to stop.

"That doesn't help anything!"

Gray only scoffs, "whatever! I just got out shined by this flame brain." You could hear gurgling noises come from Natsu but couldn't be made into words.

Loke speaks urgently, "we should get out of here. _Now._" And with that the door busts open and there stands a very angry man. He looks very old and feeble but very tall and lean, he had a funny looking mustache and white hair that went to his shoulders it was straight and life less looking. He sets his eyes on Lucy who just raises her eyebrows. She sets down Natsu on the floor expecting a fight. "Happy! Get Natsu out of here! He's in no position to fight!"

"Aye, sir!" He grabs Natsu and flies right past the man who pays no heed to them. His eyes are set on Lucy and only her.

The man grits his teeth, walking to her, but Loke intercepts them. "No one will be hurting my Master."

His hands glow and then sends a punch, but immediately stops mid air and gasps. Gray seeing Loke freeze up for some reason, yells, "Ice-Make-" But is cut off and he grips his chest. The man only smirks. Lucy realizing in horror what kind of magic he's using. Dark Blood. It's foreign, it's banned! No one can use it anymore. You can twist peoples blood with it, without even raising a single finger. Make them unable to do anything. Such a low blow thought Lucy.

She grips her whip about to spring into action. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Says the man. And a loud scream comes from Loke still in the original state, frozen. "Loke! Force gate! Go back! Force close!" Lucy yells. And with that he disappears, a low whisper comes to her ear, "I'm so sorry Master."

"Oh. So. The key is a celestial wizard. Quite handy dandy." The Dark Blood user says.

"The key? What are you talking about?!"

Gray thrashes around the hold on him no longer there, "Ice- Make Hammer!" But before the hammer could do any damage it stops in mid air. "Silly Fairy Tail guild members. Nothing can hurt me. I am invincible!" Gray's leg twists in an unnatural way. He screams loudly in pain. Lucy runs at him, "stop! I'm the key right?! That means I'm important! If you don't release him," she says as she picks up a knife that Gret had dropped, putting it to her neck, "I will kill myself, and it will be your fault. I'm no longer useful." Lucy said ready to die for her friend. The man sucks in a breathe, realizing what kind of stalemate they were in. His eyes widen he sees reason.

And with that Gray drops to the ground. Still barely breathing. Lucy could hear him mutter, "l-lu..cy.. get.. out of here..." he says coughing up blood.

"No! Just.. just stop! Take me! Not him!" She cries. Still holding the blade to her neck. Blood trickling down her throat where she slightly pierced her skin.

The man punches Lucy in the face and she falls to the ground, the knife clattering on the ground. Gray reaches his hand towards her, but the man stomps on his hand, hard. The ice user unable to do anymore screaming, lays there.

"Hmm. Such funny little humans. You aren't going to win, and yet.. You fight. Makes me sick! Just sit down already!" He laughs sadistically, like a hunter who had just killed their prey.

Lucy shakily stands up, and snorts, and lets a crazy laugh out. Her voice, almost unrecognizable. "You think you've won? Pathetic." Her bangs covering her eyes and she smiles. The man smirks, the key was really fascinating to him. So he stood there waiting for what she was going to do next. His arms out and accepting whatever she was about to throw at him.

She growls lowly. Her hand slowly lifting up from her side and it starts to glow a light that blinded him. "How dare _you_! Hahahaha! Thinking you could defeat Fairy Tail mages. Now that's funny." She hisses. "Now, how about you _sit_ down!" And with that a yellow laser goes though his chest. The man collapses to the ground, smoke coming from his stomache, then the blood arrives pooling around his face. His eyes are open and dead looking.

A loud cry erupts into the air, "Lucy?!" She snaps her head towards Erza, Wendy, and Carla. They all have shocked faces; they had just witnessed what had just took place. The Celestial Wizard drops to her knees sobbing her hands limp by her sides. She stares at them pleading with her eyes. The tears drop to the floor, "I..I killed him.." she whispers. Her eyes are dull and are frantically searching for whatever caused the murder. She closes her eyes feeling very overcame by tiredness and she sways to the left having no control over her body. The last thing she saw was them looking at her like some wild beast.

* * *

**oh my jeebus! haha! :) thanks guys for favoriting and following. It means a lot. You have no idea!**


	5. The Outcome

**sorry for the long update. brother came home from college and we fangirled together for the whole weekend!~ **

**that's not weird, is it? **

**heheh, read on lovelies. **

* * *

When Carla, Wendy, and Erza knocked the guild doors down, out of breath, and with a unconscious Lucy, and Gray, everyone grew silent. The whole guild went into "oh my god!" mode.

"Don't gawk! Help!" Yelled Erza. She held Lucy in her arms, and Gray on her shoulder. Currently, Natsu and Happy were resting in the infirmary and had no clue of this, or else you'd have a rampaging Dragon Slayer screaming at the top of his lungs, "vengeance!" and a quivering neko silently agreeing with him, "a . . .aye, sir." And they'd be gone in no time flat.

Quickly, they were both rushed to the infirmary and set down on a much softer surface. They had just one room left; with two beds. Natsu was in the other one, sleeping, until he smelt the horrible strong smell, leaving him swallowing hard almost choking; on the stench. Blood. He knows this smell like the back of his hand, he inhaled, eyes widening, he also knew that scent. Vanilla. Almost overwhelming to him. The stench did not mix. Blood and Vanilla. Coughing, he sat up wincing; slowly. It's Lucy. It's his Lucy. He made a strangled sound that came from the back of his throat. He was still weak, he dropped down to his knees; crawling to the door. He had to see her.

Shakily, he reached his right hand while his left hand was flat on the ground holding in up. The Dragon Slayer growled, the door was locked. "God dammit!" He screamed, his hand ignited and he punched the door, the splinters flying, he punched it a second time, a third time, and finally the handle was broken. The door was completely destroyed, nothing stood in his way. He leaned his back against the wall, for support, and stood up. Natsu walked out, and turned right, where the other room was. The white door was cracked open, not completely closed. And he had a clear view of Lucy. Her face, was screwed up; her nose was broken, obviously. Her golden blond hair was no longer perfect, like she always kept it.

Her magic was depleted, but not gone. He felt a new kind of magic, a foreboding one; almost like a dark mysterious awakening kind of feel. Inside the room, there was chaos, bandagaes were flying, soft whimpers were heard, everyone had concerned faces as far as he could tell. The Master though, had one of the worst complexion. His eyes were bloodshot red, almost like he'd been crying. He always loved his brats. He and Gray were sent on a mission to get the Stone of Gellar. They had failed miserably; got Lucy involved and now they don't know when she'll wake up, not to mention Gray looked a bit beaten up, but he was stable, alive. Natsu snapped out of his thoughts as the door slammed. Unbeknownst to the Fire Dragon Slayer, Gajeel saw him and he would never admit it, but he cared for Natsu. His courage and willpower to keep going, he wasn't jealous of him or anything. It was a brotherly thing for all Dragon Slayers. He just didn't want him to see how badly Lucy was.

Natsu growled menacing; ready to kill this door when Happy ran up to him standing in front of it. "Natsu, it's okay. She's going to be fine. I'm more worried about you. You need rest too yeah know. We can't have Lucy worrying about you now can we?"

The little blue cat raised his little paw and poked him in the cheek, and sadly smiled. "I hate sleeping as much as you do. But when you get all rested up we can go get some fish! How does that sound?"

The rosy haired Dragon Slayer, nodded. And smiled softly. "You're right. I am kinda tired." He yawned, as he got up and sauntered over to his room, sitting down on the bed with Happy right behind him he kept repeating in his mind.

_She will wake up. She will wake up. She will wake up._

* * *

The Celestial Wizard could hear yelling, and lots of it. She wanted them to shut the hell up so she could just sleep. Was that too much to ask? She was having one of the best dreams of her entire life. Her mom, father, and everyone of her celestial beings were all having dinner. She blushed and playfully hit Loke on the shoulder as he just gave her a compliment. Not to mention, her mother, Layla was alive and laughing with her father, Jude. A single tear rolled down her cheek and she asked herself why can't it be like this? Why is life so cruel? Her mom noticed this; she called out to her but no sound was heard. Lucy tilted her head in confusion. Layla stood up and called out to her again pointing behind her everything was in slow motion. Her celestial beings all disappeared and so did her father. All there was is her mom and Lucy. She screamed as she felt a sharp pain in her left shoulder, she turned her head and there was a knife lodged there, with a hand wrapped around it. Looking up to the intruder she gasped. It was the man that attacked her earlier. He was still alive?! Her eyesight got blotchy, and swayed to the left, like a drunkard. And hit the cold hard ground. Lucy heard a whisper.

"_You're the ultimate sacrifice."_

The darkness consumed her light. And she woke up with a blood churning scream. She frantically scraped at her back trying to get the knife out, but it wasn't there. And then she had other hands grabbing hers and then soothing voices, "it's okay. Shh. It's alright." The bubbly voice was none other then Mira. She was just so happy she was up, she was up! Lucy is no longer asleep! It had been three weeks. Three long enduring, stupid, slow, hated, weeks. Mira had her head against her chest and her right arm was wrapped around her body while her left hand patted her back softly.

Two minutes later, Natsu came barreling in. "Oh Lucy, thank god." Lucy finally came to her senses, and her vision was perfect, except from all the tears, it was kind of still blurry.

She sat up, and away from Mira. She saw most of them. Levy, Gajeel, Natsu, Erza, Happy, Wendy, Carla, Master, and Gray. The others were out on missions or probably drinking. She mostly focused on Natsu though. His whole face lit up as her eyes saw him. Lucy smiled widely and she almost forgot about the nightmare. Her guild mates had that effect on her. Forget about all the bad things. Made her remember the great things. The only thing she had on her mind was that she was alive. And that she was the ultimate sacrifice.. But that doesn't mean anything.. right? Lucy brushed it off.

She croaks and giggles, bandages wrapped around almost every part of her body. And she giggles, makes a weird happy noise and says, "hi." and with that she waves at them.


	6. The Question

**Guest: I appreciate the criticism? I explained earlier that he MAY seem like a bad guy, and it's clear to me as the, author, that he acts like one. But, I have a lot in store for this fanfic, considering plot twists and new characters. He wants the Stone of Gellar because he doesn't want Balthzar to have it, and he might have something in store that he's using it for? Like I can't tell you! He loves his children. And no I do not HATE the Fairy Tail guild. That's silly. Please do keep in mind this is my first fanfiction and I'm still pretty new to it. But I guarantee you I will become a better writer with every new chapter. Thanks for reading. **

**On a lighter note. How are you all? Hopefully well! Enjoy this bad chappie~**

Everyone was pretty happy in the Fairy Tail guild. It's been about a month since the event happened, and everything simmered down. Lucy and Natsu, however, had been getting pretty heaty; if you know what I mean.

"Natsu! We're in public! Stop." Lucy bashfully grinned, slapping his hand away.

"I can't hold your hand? Luce.. you're no funnn." Natsu pouted. His arms crossed against his well toned chest. (**a/n: had too add that.. it's all about the adjectives.)** You're now probably thinking, Natsu and Lucy together? Oh yes! The two idiots finally confessed! Yes mam or sir, that's exactly it.

The couple was currently walking down the streets of Magnolia, towards the guild. Lucy scoffed and gazed over at him, not seeing the rock was that right in front of her right foot, it should happen any moment now.

"_Kyahhhh!" _The screech pierced the sky, and of course Natsu's ears, as he quickly grabbed her flailing arm, pulling her into his chest. Not realizing Lucy had closed her eyes she peeked her right eye open and said, "oh." And she pat his chest once, "good boy."

Natsu let her go, "I'm not a dog!" He said grinning. Lucy winked at him and turned around skipping to the guild with the Dragon Slayer running after her.

* * *

Meanwhile in Masters' headquarters, a certain someone was not very happy. Makarov wanted the stone, and he has no idea where it is now. He briskly walked to his window and eyed the young girl. Lucy, the key. Master started to have second thoughts and felt ashamed, why had I wanted to sacrifice her? She's done nothing wrong... just wanted it for my own personal gain. Shaking his head and sighing he sat with his legs crossed on his desk, pondering the situation. His thoughts were interrupted when there was a soft knock at the door.

"Come in." Said the Master, and his composure straightened.

In came Natsu and Lucy, hand in hand, grinning ear to ear. They stood in front of him and he raised a eyebrow in confusion. Lucy nudged her boyfriend with her elbow, as if telling him to go ahead.

Natsu furrowed his eyebrows he whispered to Lucy, "what?"

"Oh for the love of Mavis," the Celestial Mage groaned, "you already forgot?"

"Uhh.. no!" He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Lucy wanted to ask you something.. I think.." Said the Dragon Slayer; shrugging.

The blond made a sound of displeasure and stepped closer to the Master. "What exactly is the Stone of Gellar?"

Makarov furrowed his eyebrows; bad thoughts going in and out of his mind, had she found out?

"It's a very small stone that's used for granting wishes, but they.." he paused. Searching for words, "come with a price.." it sounded more like he was asking a question.

Lucy nodded, while Natsu had no interest. "A price? Like give a life get a wish type of deal?"

Master bit his tongue. "Yes.. exactly like that, child."

"And why do you want it?" Lucy asked, pressing him for more answers.

He shifted; uncomfortable, he had changed his mind. He doesn't want it, he didn't want to be involved with it in any shape or form. "So Balthzar can't have it." He said a little bit too sharply.

Lucy took a step back, "oh, I see." Her thoughts swarmed around the new information. She now knew.

"Natsu, don't you have to use the restroom?"

"No?"

"Yes, you do." Lucy had to ask him one more question, and that would be the end of this.

Natsu raised his eyebrows while Lucy gave him the look, piss-off look. He got it.

He jerked from his original spot, "Y-yeah I do." And with that he gave Lucy one last gaze and left, slamming shut the door behind him.

Lucy sighed, and snapped her attention back to the Master who shrugged in response.

"I know. All the dreams I've been getting, I know now." Lucy said and giggled.

"Lucy, child you don't understand-"

She cut him off when she her fist hit the table, "this new power I've got? Erza's been on my ass for the past whole month about it!Carla's been giving me the eye and Wendy won't look at me! I've already told them I have no clue about it, I mean for Mavis sakes," she breathed and closed her eyes, "I murdered a guy! Yeah, Erza said I lifted my finger and a laxer, yeah a laxer, went straight through his chest. And.. I don't remember any of it..." Lucy sighed heavily.

Master could tell this was very hard for her, but he was just glad she didn't find out who actually is the sacrifice. He chuckled, and then looked at Lucy's irritated face, and full blown laughed. The Celestial Wizard gave him a crazy wide eyed look, and turned to leave; her hand inches away from the handle. When Master said this.

"Lucy, dear... I really have no clue about this new power of yours, you're just overreacting, the guy you killed deserved it, he was close to murdering both you and Gray. Maybe you're growing more powerful, and instead of yelling at me, I'd be talking to Levy about it. She could have information."

Lucy turned back around, sighing and shaking her head. "I know Master.. Sorry, it's just the dreams I've been having, they start out really good, and then end horribly with me dying and the killer saying, "you're the ultimate sacrifice." Said Lucy casually.

"That's exactly correct." This voice did not belong to Master. It was deeper and scary. Makarov growled and jumped in front of Lucy who stood there like a bump on the log her body froze.

In the corner of the room, stood a man with gray hair that came to his shoulders, it was long and fell flat on his head. His arms are crossed. He had a green tight fit shirt on, showing his muscles off, with baggy beige pants. **(a/n: i'm so terrible at describing people. Bear with me.)**

"_Balthzar.."_

* * *

Meanwhile downstairs. "Hah! She sent you out! You're just like a little doggy." Said the Ice Mage as he pat his head.

"Shut it, iceprick." Growled Natsu, while he slapped his hand away.

"You wanna go, firebreath?"

"I'm FIRED UP-" He stopped and sniffed, there was a new unfamiliar scent in the air and he inhaled deeply, as his gaze went to the Master's office.

"Intruder!" Yelled the Dragon Slayer he zoomed upstairs, as he busted the door down, he got a glimpse of Lucy, not moving, in the intruders arms; while Master was breathed heavily on the floor, clutching his chest. Natsu moved into action. His face contorted; arms ignited with fire.

"Give Lucy back!" He said as he sent a punch to the man but never made contact. He was already on the other side of the room, smirking.

"Our time has been cut short, Makarov. You are sick. This girl will be used for my wishes. Not yours. So greedy, I know why I never liked you."

Before Natsu could respond, he was gone with the flick of his wrist.

Erza, Wendy, Carla, Gray all came in soon after that.

"Where's Lucy?!"

"Master?!" Mira cried and went towards him carrying him to the infirmary with others following.

Natsu however did not move from his spot. Wendy noticed this and asked in a small voice, "Natsu?"

"I'm _going to kill that __**bastard!"**_


	7. The Complication

**_it's been awhile! how are you doing? hopefully well! enjoyyy~_**

* * *

Fairy Tail is going bonkers. Crazy, bonkers. Lucy is gone. They had to lock up Natsu so he would not do anything rash and stupid. Especially now that they are dating. She was his everything, and if a dragonslayer lost that.. it'd be the end of the world for Natsu. Whats worse is that Master is completely out of it; but not dead. He's just unconscious. Currently, the pink haired wizard sat criss-crossed in front of Freed's magic.

He's the one that is keeping him inside of this room in the guild. Natsu was furious earlier, but it seems he's calmed down a little.

"Natsu, it's okay. They are working really hard to find..-" The blue neko started. He was standing outside of the purple bars that surrounded Natsu. His little paws gripped tightly on the poles.

He looked like he was on the verge of crying. "To find.. _her._" He needn't dare say her name. But Happy knew that he'd know who exactly they were talking about.

Natsu only blinked. His eyes never leaving the floor, not even glancing at him. "Get me out of here."

He says, his voice emotionless.

Happy shuddered. He's never seen him like this before. Not even when Lisanna died. It's different.

"I...can't.." the neko seemed to crack to a million of pieces. Saying no to his master, is not usually what he does.

They remain like this. Happy about to give up and leave when, "I need her, you don't understand. None of you do!" He says, loud and brokenheartedly, "just let me out! Please! I need to find her!" he throws up his arms in exasperation.

Happy flinched. "Natsu... please.. don't make me choose between you and the guild.. If I let you out.. who knows what will happen. If you promise me."

"Promise you what?" His eyes glint with hope.

Happy let a tear stray down his fur face, and set on a determined demeanor. "That we bring her back!"

Natsu nearly jumped with joy. "Yes! I will!"

His neko nodded. "Aye sir!"

"But how will you break the spell?"

Happy tilted his head in confusion, "what spell?"

* * *

"You are all. Sick. Bastards!" Lucy screamed at the top of her lungs. She was strapped to a bed, making her struggling futile.

"Just gag her already." A new voice said. Clearly irritated.

"My voice is fucking beautiful!" She screeched even louder than before. Offended.

Her surroundings were only concrete bricks, a steel table with multiple doctor's tools. They looked like torture items to her. She gulped audibly just thinking about how she hated the hospitals. She hated blood more, and pain. There was only so much she could take.

_'Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid rope binding my powers so I can't whoop these guys' asses. Stupid Balthhoe for kidnapping me. I just want to take a nice hot bath, is that too much to ask? Better yet where is Natsu? Guess it's only me, alone. But I know that they can't kill me. I'm the motherfucking key after all. Leverage baby. _

"I swear to God! If you don't release me." She pauses for dramatic effect. "I will kill myself! Then no key for all of you bitches!"

If she was ready to die for her friend. Then she can easily take this one on.

That same voice from earlier laughed loudly, you could hear a thumping noise, his wheezing. "Haha! Lucy, you are quite the charmer." He came into view. His hands clasped together; just smiling broadly at her. He has a lab coat on, he looked like a real doctor.

"We do not need you to be alive, sweet pea. Just need all your magical power and then **bam**!" He throws his hands up, chuckling. "You're free to go. That is if you're alive after the pain you will endure."

He walks to her bed. That evil smirk still there. And he looked teasingly at Lucy. Almost trying to bait her into something. Then he maliciously laughed. One of them crazy laughs. You could almost see the foam starting to form, this could not be a real human.

"Wha..what are you going to do to me?" Lucy asked shakily, trying to get as far away from him.

"Well!" he sharply leaned back up, into a standing posture. "We're just going to suck all your power and do some.. experiements.. I have a lot to learn on the female body."

"Hell no!" Lucy snapped at him. It didn't even phase him, he was still smiling like a crackbaby.

_'Oh.. I'm so fucking screwed. Goodbye cruel world. I have some crazy ass psycho doctor going to kill me. Strip me out of all MY power. God knows what this man has in store for me. Experiments. Just the way I've always wanted to go... not. _


End file.
